si mi futuro es junto a ti puedo volar a donde sea
by bubble-tomo
Summary: se supone que era un fic 100 TE, pero es que la pareja de SS y NT me pedían salir, asi que no hubo más remedio U.U nn, mal summary!
1. la realidad de las cosas

"KIMI TO IRU MIRAI KATACHI DOREBA DOKO MADE MO TOBERU SA"  
  
"si mi futuro es junto a ti, puedo volar a donde sea"  
  
Tomoyo kisaragui  
  
Capítulo 2: "La realidad de las cosas"  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo, ese día por la mañana sakura y Shaoran se habían ido para Hong kong y Kero se había quedado en la casa de Eriol. Desde la partida de sakura, Eriol había quedado algo intranquilo, era como si sakura tuviera algo muy importante que decirle, además tenía un presentimiento muy extraño-RIIIIINGGG RIIINGG- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono  
  
-si hola? Habla Hiraguizawa  
  
-SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TE FUISTE A JAPÓN SIN CONSULTARNOS PRIMERO!??  
  
-hola Nakuru como estás?  
  
-yo estoy muy bie....OYE! no cambies el tema de conversación, te había estado buscando por todas partes necesito decirte algo muy importante! Pero tiene que ser personalmente  
  
-esta bien, arregla tus cosas y ven a Japón, te daré la dirección del lugar en donde estoy...-pero fue interrumpido por Nakuru  
  
-no te preocupes por eso spi y yo ya llegamos a Japón, en estos momentos te estoy llamando de la casa de los Kinomoto, iré para allá en unos instantes después de que me despida de mi querido Touya ^ ^ adiós  
  
-adiós "debí suponerlo, Nakuru esta cada vez peor" y después de un largo suspiro se dirige a su cama mientras deja a keroberos jugando con uno de los videojuegos de Spinel, dormiría mientras Nakuru y Spi llegaban.  
  
"-MALDITO!!ERIOL TE ODIO!!! JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!! MUY PRONTO SABRAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ LEAD CLOW, ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA!!  
  
-que esta pasando? En donde estoy? Quien eres tu?-pregunta una joven que se encontraba allí  
  
-estás en mi castillo  
  
-en....un castillo?  
  
-así es, te encuentras en el castillo mas grande de esta dimensión  
  
-a que...te refieres con esta dimensión-la joven estaba comenzando a asustarse  
  
-me refiero a que no estás en tu mundo niñita, estás en la dimensión donde reinan las sombras, en la dimensión que está habitada por demonios y seres que no son humanos, este es el reino perfecto, donde no habitan los seres humanos ni los animales ni nada que exista en el planeta tierra, excepto....yo  
  
-que?.....quieres decir que no me encuentro en mi mundo......esto es ....el infierno?-pregunta la joven alarmada  
  
-jajajajaja, no, te equivocas, este no es el infierno, a ese lugar van las almas de la gente que ya está muerta, claro que también hay demonios y espíritus malignos, pero ya están muertos, mientras que aquí, en cierta forma, todos estamos vivos, no te preocupes no te haré daño, solamente cobraré venganza, no tengas miedo, mientras él acceda a lo que le pida no te pasará nada, pero si pasa lo contrario, lo siento por ti, que lástima me das, pobre humana, jajajajajajajaja-y diciendo esto hace un movimiento con sus manos indicándole a sus guardianes que tomen prisionera a la joven  
  
-NOO!! SUÉLTENME!!  
  
-es inútil, no podrás contra mis dos guardianes  
  
-solo.....solo quiero preguntarte una cosa....a quien le cobrarás venganza y porqué a mi?  
  
-porque tu eres el ser que me traerá mas rápido lo que necesito  
  
-y que es lo que necesitas?  
  
-necesito al mismo sujeto al cual le cobraré mi venganza  
  
-y...quien es el?"  
  
-Clow, Clow!! ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA!!-se oye el grito desesperado y enfadado de alguien  
  
-que está pasando?  
  
-CASI QUE NO DESPIERTAS!!NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE TU DURMIERAS DE ESA MANERA ESTAS PEOR QUE SAKURA!!-grito desesperadamente uno de los guardianes de la joven dueña de las cartas  
  
-jejeje- "que sueño tan extraño, esa voz se parece a la de.....pero no puede ser, será que....imposible!"- que pasó porque me despiertas keroberos?  
  
-porque no me dijiste que el odioso de tu guardián también vendría!!  
  
-te refieres a Spinel Sun?  
  
-SI!! A ESE MISMO!! AHORA NO PODRE PROBAR PASTEL!! A menos que....jejejejeje o"quien dijo que no podría comer porque spi se emborracha y quien dijo que el no se puede emborrachar ^o^"  
  
-¬¬U ya llegaron?-pregunto Eriol al ver la reacción de keroberos  
  
-si te están esperando hace como media hora-y diciendo esto se retira dejando a Eriol solo, después este se arregla un poco y sale a recibir a Nakuru y a su otro guardián  
  
-hola, como has estado?-pregunta cortésmente el joven ingles.  
  
-EEERIOOL!!! Tenía ganas de verte!! No has cambiado en nada  
  
-si soy el mismo de siempre, será porque uno no cambia en una semana, verdad!?  
  
-jejejeje tienes razón, creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción  
  
-tu siempre eres así Nakuru!, como ha estado amo Eriol-saluda Spinel  
  
-muy bien  
  
-pues entonces es hora de que te empieces a preocupar-interviene Kero  
  
-keroberos! no seas imprudente!, primero se saluda!!-y con un aire de superioridad dice- perdedor-spi se encontraba un poco alterado, por el comentario de Kero y por su presencia también  
  
-QUE DIJISTE!! Te he superado 10 veces en los juegos y tu dices que yo soy un PERDEDOR!!-y comienza su pelea verbal  
  
-me puedes explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí Nakuru?  
  
-bueno...es que...ese es el motivo por el que vinimos, al enterarnos de que usted viajo a Japón, Spinel y yo decidimos que también viajaríamos dado a que cada uno tenía sus propios intereses, pero también porque su madre nos lo pidió  
  
-que mi madre les pidió que vinieran, y para que?  
  
-su madre sospecha que la Srta. Brenda quiere hacerle algo a usted, ella estuvo investigando y la Srta. Brenda no es lo que todos pensábamos, tal parece que los antepasados de la familia Baumgardner eran la unión de un humano con un demonio, increíble pero es verdad, tal parece que el descendiente de esta unión, ese "híbrido", no fue aceptado en la dimensión de las sombras así que fue obligado a vivir con su madre en el plantea Tierra mientras que su padre fue exterminado por desobedecer las órdenes de los demonios. Dado a que aquel híbrido tuvo que vivir aquí, sólo pudo interactuar con los humanos y los seres vivientes aquí, y se casó con una humana, su descendencia también poseía magia, pero no la misma que su padre o abuelo, y así de generación en generación la familia Baumgardner fue perdiendo sus grandes poderes hasta llegar a magos que conocen una magia muy simple, como Brenda  
  
-si, muy interesante pero se puede saber que es lo que Brenda va a hacerme?- dijo con un tono descomplicado y divertido  
  
-Brenda a invocado a los demonios de la dimensión de las sombras para que le den más poder, lo cual la convirtió en un ser con poderes "extra- asombrosos", y tiene la capacidad de entrar cuando quiera a este mundo o al otro, por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo ella  
  
-lo que dijo mi madre?  
  
-no, su madre no, Brenda  
  
-y tu le crees, por favor Nakuru, sabes perfectamente que Brenda tiene una alta capacidad de convencimiento, no me digas que te convenció-dijo Eriol y haciendo una pausa continuó- por cierto, cuando te dijo eso  
  
-pues Eriol, verás.......  
  
*******FLASH BACK*********  
  
-TOOOOOOUYA!!  
  
-que? Tu otra vez?, pensé que te habías ido para Inglaterra y no regresarías! A que viniste?!  
  
-pues a verte, por supuesto ^ ^  
  
-solo a eso?!!  
  
-por favor Touya-interrumpe un joven de su misma edad, con lentes y cabello grisáceo-no tiene nada de malo que la Srta. Akisuki haya venido a verte  
  
-no te pongas de su parte, Yuki!  
  
-por cierto...adonde se dirigen?-pregunta curiosa Nakuru  
  
-no te importa  
  
-a la casa de Touya-responde Yukito  
  
-YUKI!!!-reprende Touya a su mejor amigo- Oye tu! que no te piensas bajar de mi espalda?!  
  
-ah? Ah! Jejejeje, por cierto, podemos acompañarlos a su casa?  
  
-podemos? Es que el mocoso con el que te mantienes también está aquí?!!  
  
-si, se llama E-RI-OL no mocoso, pero no me refiero a él  
  
-te refieres al otro guardián, Spinel Sun?-pregunta Yukito  
  
-que?!!al otro muñeco de felpa?!!  
  
**************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****************  
  
-NAKURU!!QUIERES IR AL GRANO?!! NOS ESTÁS ABURRIENDO A TODOS CON TU TONTA HISTORIA!!!!-grita Spinel desesperado  
  
-ah jejejejeje si, bueno verás después de una pequeña discusión, Tsukishiro convenció a Touya de que Spinel y yo los podíamos acompañar, cuando llegamos, en la casa se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo........  
  
****************FLASH BACK******************************  
  
-hola como han estado?!!!-pregunta una efusiva Nakuru  
  
-nosotros muy bien, como siempre, y a que viniste?-responde una alegre sakura  
  
-bueno pues como Eriol estaba aquí, decidí también venir a saludar a mi querido Touya, ya saben no me doy por vencida tan fácilmente, además de que extrañaba a mis amigos, además....vengo a prevenir a Eriol de algo  
  
-de que?, acaso tendremos que combatir otra vez?-pregunta Shaoran algo sorprendido-no he sentido presencias malignas ni he notado movimientos extraños en la ciudad  
  
-lo que pasa es que el problema viene desde Inglaterra, pero tal vez no sea muy peligroso-dice Spinel  
  
-entonces tendrán que combatir de nuevo-dice Tomoyo ilusionada-la ciudad corre peligro y nadie mejor que los card captors se reúnan de nuevo para combatirlo en una nueva aventura, aahh!! Tendré que preparar nuevos trajes y mi cámara que emoción *_*  
  
-Tomoyo ^ ^ UUUU, no es necesario-dice sakura ya imaginándose lo que vendría  
  
-si no es necesario, porque esto no será una aventura, es mi venganza-de repente se sintió una presencia maligna y atrás de Tomoyo apareció una mujer aproximadamente de la misma edad que ellos, blanca, cabello largo de color parecido al cabello de Yue, ojos grises y un vestido ajustado al cuerpo negro con unos tonos rojizos, y a su lado dos demonios, al parecer, sus guardianes  
  
-tu eres-dice Spinel desafiante y transformándose en una gran pantera  
  
-Brenda-dice Nakuru transformada también en Rubi moon-que quieres?!!  
  
-ah pero si son los guardianes de mi querido Eriol, es mejor que estén aquí, quiero que todos ustedes me escuchen muy bien, y díganle esto a Eriol, ya no soy Brenda Baumgardner, ahora soy......eh......soy...bueno...  
  
-que le pasa?-dice sakura en voz baja a Shaoran  
  
-no lo se-le responde  
  
-Señora!-dice uno de los demonios guardianes a Brenda-todavía no se a puesto un nombre apropiado  
  
-tiene razón-dice el otro guardián-todavía no ha pensado en un nombre  
  
-par de inútiles! No les dije que me ayudaran a pensar en un nombre?  
  
-si, pero usted dijo que lo pensaría mientras llegábamos a esta casa- mientras ellos discutían a todos los demás les salió una gran gota en la cabeza  
  
-AAAAAAH YA CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!-grito Touya algo desesperado-a que vinieron?!!  
  
-ah si...ejem.....como les decía-dice Brenda recobrando la cordura-le he pedido a los demonios que me den los poderes necesarios para derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos, a LEAD CLOW, o mejor dicho me vengaré de Eriol Hiraguizawa, ahora tengo poderes inimaginables gracias al poder de la oscuridad, lo haré sufrir tanto como él me hizo sufrir a mi, y me llevare a esta hermosa niña de rehén-tras esto los demonios cogen a Tomoyo, cada uno un brazo, se elevan y llevándose con ellos a Tomoyo, van desapareciendo lentamente  
  
-Tomoyo!!-grito sakura-viento!!-dice sakura convocando a una de las cartas, pero fue inútil, los demonios ya habían desaparecido  
  
-no te preocupes niña, no le pasará nada si Eriol vuelve conmigo, algún día volveré a aparecer y cuando eso suceda espero que Eriol esté dispuesto a irse conmigo, adiós- y diciendo esto desaparece. Todos en la casa habían quedado en silencio hasta que sakura lo rompió y comenzó a llorar  
  
-que haremos, que haremos-se repetía una y otra vez sakura-por que no le fueron correspondidos sus sentimientos? No podemos obligar a Eriol a que se vaya con ella pero tampoco podemos dejar a Tomoyo en manos de esa maniática, que haremos??!!!  
  
-no te preocupes Sakura, me iré a Hong Kong para averiguar más sobre lo que acaba de pasar-dice Shaoran tratando de consolar a Sakura  
  
-yo voy contigo-dice sakura muy decidida  
  
-pero...  
  
-no habrá problema-dice el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto sorprendiendo a todos- aunque no me gusta la idea de que se vayan ustedes solos  
  
-gracias hermano  
  
*************************FIN FLASH BACK****************  
  
-y eso fue lo que pasó amo-dice Nakuru esperando la respuesta de Eriol pero este no dice nada, se retira sin decir nada y se va a su cuarto  
  
-y nosotros que nos molestamos en contarle toda esta historia, para que él se quede callado-dice Kero un poco molesto por la actitud de Eriol  
  
-cállate keroberos-dice spi-que no ves que el amo está sufriendo por culpa de esto  
  
-eh? A que te refieres Spinel?-dice Kero sin entender nada  
  
-que el amo Eriol está enamorado de la Srta. Daidouji  
  
-QUEEE??!!!  
  
**********************EN LA HABITACIÓN***************  
  
"como fue que paso todo esto?, que está pasando, entonces.....la joven que apareció en ese sueño era Tomoyo?, porque?, no lo puedo creer, Brenda como pudiste hacer esto?, maldita sea!". Eriol estaba muy cansado, no quería pensar en nada por el momento, solo quería descansar, y así lentamente se fue quedando dormido en su cama y comienza a soñar  
  
"se encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro, pero podía ver que en aquel sitio practicaba magia, ya que habían símbolos y círculos mágicos grabados en las paredes y en el fondo había un trono, en donde se encontraba una mujer que Eriol pudo reconocer fácilmente  
  
-hola querido Eriol, supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que está pasando, bueno y que has pensado porque te advierto que no soy muy paciente, como te habrás dado cuenta me puedo comunicar a través de sueños y mostrarte lo que está pasando, quieres ver a tu querida Tomoyo? Mírala aquí está- y en eso Brenda realiza un conjuro lo que provoca que aparezca un círculo en donde sale Tomoyo desmayada en uno de los calabozos del castillo  
  
-Tomoyo..-fue lo único que pudo decir Eriol antes de dejar de verla y despertarse"  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: konnichiwa!! Que les pareció este capítulo? Yo pienso que quedó bien aunque está muy largo(y eso que ando escasa de inspiración ¬¬), no se ustedes que pensarán. El tercer capítulo se demorará un poco dado a que apenas lo estoy haciendo, y tengo otro en espera ^ ^U, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda subo el tercer capítulo Dejen sus reviews!  
  
RutLance: gracias!!!(¬¬ en realidad me estoy pasando yo creo que ya te debes haber cansado de que siempre que te encuentro lo primero que te digo es gracias ^ ^U)gracias por soportar mis preguntas tan estúpidas ^ ^U Joana: gracias por tu comentario ^ ^, que bueno que te gustó y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo  
  
Lizzy-86: aquí te cumplo con el 2do capítulo, te toca continuar a ti el tuyo!  
  
Hay que aclarar que CCS y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP. 


	2. este es el verdadero 1er capítulo

"KIMI TO IRU MIRAI KATACHI DOREBA DOKO MADE MO TOBERU SA"  
  
"Si mi futuro es junto a ti, puedo volar a donde sea"  
  
Tomoyo kisaragui  
  
Capítulo 1: "Mi llegada a Tomoeda y mi confusión"  
  
Se encontraba caminando, no sabía por que, pero no quería regresar a su casa, tenía miedo, no quería saber de nadie, no quería pensar en nada, pero su imagen sonriéndole estaba en su mente, no sabía porque pero pensaba que la estaba traicionando........porque?,porque a el?, quería regresar a Japón, quería ver a sus amigos, quería verla de nuevo, el quería.............. En las calles de Londres cae un joven al suelo, acaso estaba muerto?, no, pero sí lo hubiese querido estar, por lo menos, hubiera muerto libre y con el recuerdo de ella sonriéndole, esa encantadora sonrisa que, sin saber, se había metido en su mente y corazón.  
  
***********************dos semanas después*******************  
  
-Joven Hiraguizawa, su madre quiere hablar con usted, podría pasar a la sala, ella lo esta esperando  
  
-no quiero  
  
-pero.....  
  
-ya te dije que no quiero hablar con esa mujer  
  
-joven, pienso que no debería hablarle así, es su madre, ella es quien le ha dado la posición en la que ahora se encuentra su familia, ella es quien le dio sus poderes, porque no quiere hablar con ella?  
  
-estoy seguro de que si voy, empezará a hablar sobre lo que paso hace semanas, además, también hablara de ese estúpido compromiso  
  
-joven, lo que su madre esta haciendo es por su bien ella se preocupa por usted, en este caso le doy toda la razón a su madre, como se le ocurrió salir de su casa cuando tenía una fiebre muy alta y peor, aún estaba lloviendo!  
  
-no hables sin saber!, necesitaba pensar y la única forma que encuentro para tener privacidad y pensar mas tranquilamente es en un lugar donde no se encuentre mi madre!  
  
-pensar en que si se puede saber, joven Eriol  
  
-pensar en...en....en el compromiso, no estoy dispuesto a casarme con alguien que no quiero!, es mas ni siquiera siento cariño por ella  
  
-cállate Eriol!-interrumpe una mujer alta, blanca, cabello lacio largo, de color azul oscuro, ojos grises, con un porte muy fino-como te atreves a hablar así de Brenda!, Eriol, esa chica te conviene, yo no puedo permitir que todo lo que te he dado durante todos estos años desaparezca, no puedo permitir que te cases con alguien que solo va a aprovecharse de tus riquezas, del dinero que yo te he dado!  
  
-perdón??!!que tu que?!!!, si no te acuerdas mi padre es el que nos dejo todo esto!, tu no has hecho nada!, tu solo dices eso para que yo no sufra como debió sufrir mi padre estando contigo!...-Eriol fue interrumpido por la bofetada que recibió por parte de su madre  
  
-entonces dime algo, existe acaso alguien que se enamore de ti, solo por ser tu mismo y no por las riquezas que tienes?! Existe acaso alguien en este mundo que no se fije en que eres rico!!  
  
-claro que si......-dice Eriol algo nostálgico al recordar, tal ves, un amor imposible  
  
-crees que existe la remota posibilidad de que alguien te acepte así como eres, y me refiero, con magia incluida por supuesto  
  
-................-no hubo respuesta por parte de Eriol  
  
-ves? Tengo razón, son muy pocas las posibilidades de que alguien con una buena preparación intelectual y posición económica buena te acepte con magia. Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando Eriol, Brenda es una chica muy preparada, buena posición económica y lo mejor es que ella también posee magia, es poca, pero posee, además ella te ama o...es que acaso tu......estas enamorado de otra persona?-este comentario provoco que Eriol se sonrojara, sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente cuando pensaba en ella, pero no había pensado que el algún día se fuera a enamorar de alguien.....y menos de ella-lo sabía estas enamorado de otra persona, pero también estas seguro de que ella te quiere como eres y no por lo que tienes?, pienso que esa niña debe ser una aprovechada mas, de esas que solo buscan las riquezas de otros, no entiendo como....  
  
-no mama!!! Ella no es así!, al contrario, ella es la persona mas sencilla que he conocido, es delicada, dulce, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, unos hermosos ojos, su rostro no tiene comparación con el de un ángel-Eriol no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, o mas bien, era algo que siempre había tenido guardado pero que nunca lo pudo aceptar, y ahora por fin, estaba sacando todos aquellos sentimientos que no los había mostrado durante mucho tiempo en su vida, y reconociéndolo finalmente dijo-estoy....enamorado de ella-"estoy...enamorado de ella?, en verdad la amo?, no estoy muy seguro...pero si se que me gusta..."  
  
su madre al igual que el mayordomo(quien había presenciado toda esta discusión) estaban muy sorprendidos, al ver que el joven que estaba sentado en esa cama, no era el mismo Eriol que ellos conocían, su madre estaba tan sorprendida pero a la ves alegre en el fondo, porque su hijo era feliz con solo recordar a aquella niña, estaba enamorado, así que ella solo atinó a decir- Eriol, que estas esperando para ir a buscarla y decirle lo que sientes?, porque por lo visto ella no esta ni enterada de lo que pasa aquí, que esperas para empacar tus cosas e irte para Japón?  
  
-q...que! como sabes que ella vive en Japón?  
  
-tu mente me lo dijo ^ ^  
  
-ah....gracias mama, pero que pasará con el compromiso?  
  
-no te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargo, pero una cosa si Eriol, si no regresas a Inglaterra con novia, esta ves no tendré compasión de ti por mas enamorado que estés, entendiste  
  
-claro ^ ^  
  
*************************Tomoeda, Japón*******************  
  
-Eriol!!!, porque no nos dijiste que venías! Hubieras traído a spi, le tengo que mostrar muchas cosas ^o^-dice un pequeño muñeco amarillo, con alas y orejas grandes  
  
-a ti solo te interesa esas estupideces, pequeño peluche glotón amarillo  
  
-no vayan a comenzar con sus discusiones!!-pero ellos no le hacen caso a sakura y continúan- esto cada vez esta peor, no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo detener sus peleas aunque sea solo por un día, por cierto Eriol, porque viniste?  
  
-no puedo venir a saludarlos de vez en cuando?  
  
-jejeje, claro que si, lo que pasa es que tu no te has comunicado desde que me contaste que tu madre estaba arreglando tu compromiso con una chica y aquí todos nos hicimos a la idea de que la próxima ves que vinieras, sería para la invitación de tu boda  
  
-oye...como que todos?, no me digas que le contaste a alguien mas  
  
-eh...ejem...bueno..lo que paso fue que.....Kero vio que habías escrito y pensó que había algo para él por parte de spi y leyó absolutamente todo lo que decía y bueno pues.......ese día el había comido demasiado dulce y unos chocolates que, bueno, tenían licor y....pues en esos instantes Shaoran entró a la habitación, Kero le contó a Shaoran y.......en mi casa también estaban Rika, Chiharu y Meilin, y pues Shaoran le contó a los demás  
  
-bueno, pues ellos también podían saber lo de mi comp......espera un momento!, dices que Meilin estaba aquí?!!  
  
-si, porque?  
  
-pero Tomoyo no estaba aquí o si?  
  
-no  
  
-y ella sabe lo de mi compromiso?  
  
-yo supongo que Meilin le contó, porque lo preguntas?  
  
-lo suponía "desde que la prima del pequeño lobo fue consolada por Tomoyo ellas dos entablaron una amistad muy buena, y.....NOOOOOO!!! ahora como le digo que no me voy a casar, que estoy aquí por ella, que me gustas mucho, Tomoyo!!"-después de un largo suspiro, dijo- sakura, me tengo que ir, suerte con esos dos, haber si algún día tu novio dejara de pelear con keroberos ^^U "eso es imposible"  
  
-gracias, pero ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas, adiós  
  
-la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-y diciendo esto se retira para el hotel. Ya en el hotel sale, quiere aclarar bien sus sentimientos y después de esto, salir a buscar a Tomoyo.  
  
"la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, si claro! ya entiendo porque es tan fácil decirlo, pero sentirlo...lo veo difícil ahora que Tomoyo sabe que estoy comprometido con otra persona, que le voy a decir?!, Tomoyo quiero decirte que rompí mi compromiso por ti, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia!, no así no, que va a pensar, que deje a la pobre niña ilusionada y que le rompí el corazón, con eso me rechazará, además no le puedo pedir que se case conmigo aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella como para formar un hogar, pero tengo que intentarlo mmmmmm haber......Tomoyo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que me fui a Inglaterra y ahí le explico lo que sucedió con mi madre y lo del compromiso, no tampoco, si le cuento esa historia tan larga se va a aburrir y........", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocarse con alguien-disculpe, no me fije, iba un poco distraído y.....AHHH!!  
  
-tan cortes como siempre  
  
-tan oportuna como siempre, se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí!!  
  
-vine porque quería verte, tu madre me dijo que estabas en Japón, así que vine para acompañarte  
  
-y mi madre no te contó la razón por la que estoy aquí?  
  
-no, en el instante en que me dijo que estabas en Japón, aliste todo y me vine, y....cual era la razón por la que viniste?  
  
-vine porque quiero decirle algo a una persona muy especial para mi  
  
-y se puede saber quien es esa persona querido Eriol?  
  
-se llama Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
-y que le vas a decir a esa niña que es tan importante que no se lo pudiste decir por teléfono-dijo esto algo enfadada-ni que fuera alguien muy importante, es mas, de lo que tengo entendido, de tus mejores amigos aquí en Japón ella es la única que no tiene magia, si no me equivoco es a ella la quien le tienes que decir algo-cuando Brenda comenzó a hablar de Tomoyo notó un cambio en la expresión de Eriol, de enfado a nostalgia-que? Porque pusiste esa cara, acaso te gusta esa niña?-pregunta con un tono de ironía.  
  
-...............-Eriol no dijo nada, estaba pensativo, al ver a Brenda había notado la diferencia entre ella y Tomoyo, pero aun sentía inseguridad, por qué?  
  
-ahora me vas a decir que te enamoraste de ella? Jajajaja que buen chiste, si tu le dices eso, yo le diré que tu ya tienes dueña y que se llama Brenda ^^, no opinas lo mismo mi querido Eriol?  
  
-Claro que no!, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y que tiene si estoy enamorado de ella?!  
  
-estas....enamorado....de un ser humano común y corriente, no...puedo creerlo, y nuestro compromiso que!!!  
  
-nuestro compromiso no existió, ni existirá!, y ahora Brenda regrésate a Inglaterra, donde encontrarás a alguien que verdaderamente te ame "y te soporte"  
  
-ERES UN ESTUPIDO ERIOL!!!!, PERO TE JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!!! ME VOY A VENGAR!!!-tras decir esto sale corriendo, resignada pero a la ves, enfadada, un enfado que muy posiblemente le iba a traer problemas a Eriol.  
  
Horas después de este incidente Eriol seguía caminando, aún no resolvía nada de sus sentimientos, y lo que le había dicho Brenda lo había dejado peor, pero ella no tenía muchos poderes mágicos así que no podía hacer nada que él mismo no pudiera solucionar, que la reencarnación de Clow no pudiera resolver.........o por lo menos eso era lo que el pensaba, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho en Brenda, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, en realidad estaba enamorado de Tomoyo o sólo le atraía?  
  
********************aeropuerto de Tokio*******************  
  
Sakura había decidido irse con Shaoran a Hong kong, para tomarse unas cortas vacaciones y Shaoran, presentar a sakura, no como una amiga, sino como la futura esposa de Li, allá tenían que arreglar muchas cosas para su boda y además Shaoran tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de su clan.  
  
-que te vaya muy bien Sakurita, ojalá que el mocoso te sepa proteger por si algo ocurre, uno no sabe que salga corriendo como una gallina  
  
-que dijiste peluche amarillo!  
  
-quieres pelear!?  
  
-ellos dos no tienen remedio, tu vida va a ser muy trágica querida sakura, por cierto, donde se encuentran tu padre, tu hermano y Tomoyo?  
  
-pues veras, mi hermano se encuentra acompañando a mi padre en una excavación y Tomoyo......pues, ella vino antes que todos para despedirse y después se fue, dijo que tenía que irse a despedir a su madre porque ella también se va de viaje, pero su avión ya salió así que me imagino que debe estar en su casa. Eriol, te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-claro ^ ^  
  
-en realidad viniste porque querías vernos o por otra razón  
  
-porque dices eso, claro que vengo a visitarlos, oye y mejor te vas yendo porque te va a dejar el avión  
  
-si tienes razón, Eriol, una última pregunta, perdonarías si un amigo o persona cercana tuya te mintiera?  
  
-depende de la mentira, pero creo que si, porque lo preguntas?  
  
-jeje yo creo que si no me apuro me va a dejar el avión Y A TI TAMBIEN SHAORAN, SI SIGUES PELEANDO!!!!, bueno Eriol nos vemos cuida bien a Kero, adiós  
  
-adiós  
  
EN EL AVIÓN:  
  
-sakura, si le preguntaste a Eriol?  
  
-si, pero al parecer no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió ayer, y espero que me perdone por haberle mentido  
  
-te equivocas, la expresión correcta es ojalá que nos perdone por no contarle toda la historia  
  
-tu crees que Eriol pueda manejarlo mientras estamos ausentes  
  
-yo pienso que sí, es más ni siquiera creo que tengamos que intervenir, el solo podrá con esto, la que me preocupa es ella  
  
-ojalá se encuentre bien, Shaoran-dice sakura comenzando a llorar- nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasa algo malo  
  
-no te preocupes, ya veras como todo se resolverá..........  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola! Como están?, espero que les esté gustando, no se si el título esté bien escrito, el caso es que el fan fic se llama como está escrito en la parte de abajo del título en japonés, y lo saqué oyendo el primer opening de Inuyasha, "change the world"^ ^U. Últimamente no encuentro nada que hacer, sólo escribir y escribir fanfics, de los cuales si mucho termino de escribir este y otros dos T_T, si no les gustó culpen a mi tiempo libre, últimamente no hay nada para hacer (digamos que ya se porque me va tan mal en los estudios ¬¬U), si no se han dado cuenta Tomoyo no apareció en el primer capítulo, porque será?  
  
AVANCES: Eriol tiene un sueño muy extraño, Tomoyo aparecerá en el próximo capítulo?, cuál será esa historia que sakura no le contó a Eriol?, y la aparición de 4 viejos amigos en el próximo capítulo (en realidad aquí hay más preguntas que avances ¬¬U)  
  
Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes de CCS no es mío(que daría yo porque lo fuera T_T), pertenece al maravilloso grupo CLAMP. 


	3. quiero recordarteun compromiso inesperad...

"KIMI TO IRU MIRAI DOREBA DOKO MADE MO TOBERUSA"  
  
"si mi futuro es junto a ti, puedo volar a donde sea"  
  
Tomoyo kisaragui  
  
Capítulo 3: "quiero recordarte.....un compromiso inesperado"  
  
Se había levantado muy sobresaltado, estaba agitado y le dolía mucho la cabeza, quería descansar, relajarse, pero algo le decía que no podía; pasaron varios minutos y no podía conciliar el sueño y ya después de un buen rato por fin pudo recobrar el sueño perdido, se sentía más tranquilo hasta que algo hizo que esa tranquilidad se esfumara de repente.  
  
-AMO Eriol!-entro su guardiana-acaba de llamar el joven li desde Hong Kong, necesita hablar con usted..  
  
-Nakuru-Eriol la interrumpió-no me vuelvas a interrumpir de esa forma, estoy muy cansado, dile a Li que llame después-en su tono se notaba lo molesto que estaba-además debe estar llamando solo para saludar  
  
-pero amo-que era lo que le sucedía?, el nunca se había mostrado de esa forma tan fría, aun en situaciones preocupantes el siempre trataba de mantener la calma, será que.....-está bien amo, no se preocupe lo entiendo, es normal que se sienta así, después de todo lo que está pasando se que se debe sentir muy molesto, ya me retiro  
  
-Nakuru espera, discúlpame, lo que pasa es que..-Nakuru lo interrumpió  
  
-ya le dije amo no se preocupe  
  
-no Nakuru no es eso, lo que te quería preguntar, bueno.. que es lo que está pasando?  
  
-amo!-dijo Nakuru en forma de reproche-como se le ocurre bromear con algo así!?-hizo una pausa y continuó-tal vez lo estoy presionando mucho pero quiero que sepa que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tome , spi y yo lo estaremos apoyando siempre  
  
-gracias Nakuru, pero todavía no me respondes que es lo que está sucediendo que te comportas así-como se le ocurre a Eriol bromear así cuando su futuro estaba en juego?  
  
-Eriol!!esta vez si te estás pasando con tus bromas! Acaso te parece poco que Brenda haya secuestrado a la Srta. Daidouji, y que depende de ti lo que pase con ella....y contigo?-"como se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de bromas?, será que es cierto lo que dijo el joven Li y que Brenda es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Eriol se vaya con ella..no esto no puede estar pasando, yo se que...el amo Eriol nunca va a ser feliz con esa mujer "-amo..dígame algo, recuerda quien es la Srta. Daidouji?  
  
-claro que la recuerdo, era la niña que grababa a sakura cuando tenía que capturar las cartas y cambiarlas, pero Nakuru...porque dices que Brenda la secuestro?, no permitiré que hables mal de la que será mi futura esposa..  
  
-amo Eriol, no lo puedo creer-dice Nakuru mirando al suelo-acaso no recuerda el motivo por el cual vino a Japón?-"que has hecho Brenda? Que has hecho?!!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-muy fácil querida Nakuru, le he borrado todos los recuerdos que tenía Eriol de su amor hacia Tomoyo, le borré ese sentimiento que nació años después en Inglaterra, él a olvidado el día que empezó a pensar en ella, pobre de ti Nakuru de ahora en adelante tendrás que obedecer mis ordenes- Brenda cierra el circulo mágico en el que se veía lo que estaba pasando entre Eriol y su guardiana, había hecho bien su trabajo, ahora solo tenía que encargarse de la "dulce e inocente" Tomoyo, sonrió para sí misma.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-que a que vine a Japón?, pues...-Eriol cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el motivo, no recordaba el porque de su regreso  
  
-intente recordarlo amo, usted vino aquí porque quería decirle algo muy importante a alguien-"por favor si esto funciona , no tendré que aguantarme a la pesada de Brenda ni a sus tontos guardianes toda la vida, vamos Eriol piensa!, de ti depende la felicidad tuya y de otras personas"  
  
-pues...-Eriol cerró con más intensidad sus ojos, se estaba esforzando mucho, le daba miedo recordar, no quería recordar pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo y entonces fue cuando pudo observar a una hermosa joven sonriéndole, la hermosa sonrisa con la cual tiempo atrás había deseado morir con ella en su mente, ahora la veía mejor, parecía un ángel, su ángel....y cuando ya parecía recordar el motivo de su regreso le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza, "no debes recordarla!! Es sólo un capricho tuyo!" se oía una voz femenina en su interior, pero fue interrumpida por otra mucho más fuerte y masculina"recuérdala! si el destino quiere que estén juntos.....la recordarás, recordarás el motivo por el que has vivido cada minuto de tu vida", "no es cierto! Te comprometiste con otra mujer, si en verdad la quisieras no te importaría recordarla!!"-YA BASTA!!-Eriol abrió los ojos aterrado por lo que oía, porque estaba tan confundido?  
  
-recordó algo amo-lo voz de Nakuru sonó ansiosa  
  
-aun...aun no recuerdo nada-dijo muy decepcionado y con una voz muy ronca, tal vez porque, aun sin recordar, le producía más tristeza que recordarla, y a la vez porque ese sentimiento que tenía y que había crecido en él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se lo habían arrebatado. Nakuru lo vio muy pensativo y decidió dejarlo sólo, no quería presionarlo, él mismo se tenía que dar cuenta de la realidad, de su realidad...............  
  
-si ella me va a causar tantos problemas, mejor la olvido-le dolió en cierto modo decir esto, aunque no sabía porque, o no se daba cuenta porque..."muy pronto me casaré y no voy a retractarme"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-Excelente mi querido Eriol, has tomado una decisión-dice Brenda muy feliz- parece ser que muy pronto saldrás  
  
Lo había observado todo, se sentía muy triste, tenía ganas de llorar, quería irse de aquel lugar, tenía mucho miedo, esta vez no estaba en manos de Sakura rescatarla, siempre había pensado que si algo le sucedía a ella, sakura siempre iba a ayudarla, pero esta vez no estaba en sus manos lo que pasaba, todo esto estaba en manos de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en peligro, no podía recordar lo que estaba pasando, "no quería recordar", esas palabras le dolieron, pero en esta situación no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, solo podía llorar, lágrimas que nunca pensó que saldrían  
  
-no te pongas así Tomoyo-interrumpe Brenda-ya verás que muy pronto te encontrarás de nuevo con todos tus amigos, oh! por poco lo olvido, uno de ellos ya no estará con ustedes, debido a que estará ocupado en cosas mucho más importantes que los amigos jajajajajajaja- tras esto llamó a sus dos guardianes-Zenki, koki(N/A: ¬¬U lo siento no se me ocurrieron otros nombres U.U), llévensela de aquí.  
  
-como usted diga señora-responde uno de ellos-vamos-tras esto coge a Tomoyo por un brazo  
  
-espera un momento-dice Tomoyo safándose del brazo de el demonio-quien te crees que eres para jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas??!, solo porque alguien no quiere estar contigo no puedes armar semejante lío, en el que por cierto se involucran personas que no tienen nada que ver!!  
  
-si lo estás diciendo por ti niñita, tu tienes mucho que ver en todo esto, si tu no existieras ten por seguro que en estos momentos Eriol y yo estaríamos en nuestra luna de miel, pero no!, el ya se había fijado en ti cuando lo conocí, y por eso es que él rompió nuestro compromiso, porque estaba enamorado de ti Tomoyo Daidouji!!  
  
-aun así, si el nunca me hubiera conocido-"él está enamorado de mi?"- hubiera conocido a otra persona de quien se enamoraría, o solamente hubiera terminado contigo porque no le gustas  
  
-callate! Zenki llévatela!  
  
-si ya voy-contestó el guardián con desgano"porque siempre al que tratan mal es a mi??!!lógicamente mi ama está enfadada, pero porque nunca regañan a Koki?!"  
  
-mira niña, si sigues así muy pronto serán dos los que no se reúnan con sus amigos  
  
-o tal vez será uno-fue la respuesta de Tomoyo- porque aunque yo muera, yo se que Hiraguizawa tomará la mejor decisión  
  
-Zenki!!, enciérrala!  
  
-si ya voy-"antipática!"-vamos niña el calabozo te espera-y diciendo esto se lleva a Tomoyo al calabozo  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-buenas tardes madre-saluda el pequeño lobo muy nervioso, su madre le responde el saludo  
  
-y para que querías vernos Shaoran?-pregunta Futtie ansiosa  
  
-y sakura?-pregunta Meilin-se supone que ella también debería estar aquí  
  
-tu sabes para que estamos reunidos aquí prima?-pregunta Fanrei  
  
-eso es un secreto ^ ^-responde Meilin (N/A: para todos aquellos que alguna vez se han visto Slayers, a quien les recuerda esta expresión?, ^o^ Xeros! (a nadie le interesa saber quien es el de esa frase tan estúpida, continua con tu fanfic bubble!) si ya voy Stephany, ¬¬ y yo que le iba a dedicar esta parte (CONTINUA!!) O_o si ya voy, que genio ¬¬)  
  
-yo quiero saber!, me dices para que estamos esperando a que llegue Sakura?- pregunta Shiefa  
  
-no no te lo puedo decir, eso lo sabrás luego-responde Meilin un poco alterada  
  
-dínoslo-dicen las 4 hermanas de Shaoran a la vez  
  
-no  
  
-dínoslo  
  
-no-responde Meilin perdiendo ya la paciencia  
  
-dinos...  
  
-GUARDEN SILENCIO!!, ya llego a quien esperábamos-dice la madre de Shaoran haciendo que las 5 (contando a Meilin) se sobresalten un poco y guarden silencio un poco apenadas-como has estado sakura-pregunta la señora con un tono muy suave y amable, diferente al que acababan de oir Meilin y las hermanas de Shaoran  
  
-muy bien, gracias y usted-pregunta sakura amablemente  
  
-igualmente, gracias  
  
-bueno....-interrumpe Shaoran-yo pedí que se reunieran aquí, para decirles...que.....que yo...me casaré con sakura en seis meses y quisiera pedir su aprobación madre y también pedirte que te cases conmigo sakura.  
  
-oigan-dijo Shiefa a sus demás hermanas en voz baja-porque pide permiso si ni siquiera sakura sabía que se iban a casar  
  
-si tienes razón-contestan las otras  
  
-nunca pensé que para esto nos habían llamado-dijo feimei aun en voz baja  
  
-silencio! Que no ven que Shaoran está sufriendo en estos momentos, están poniendo nerviosos a los dos!-les reprocha Meilin a sus primas  
  
-que...dices sakura...aceptas?  
  
-no me parece el momento adecuado Shaoran-dice sakura en un tono muy serio- pero acepto-mostrándole una gran sonrisa y besándolo  
  
-aaaaah!!que lindos!-gritan las 4 hermanas-esto se merece una gran celebración!!!!  
  
Pasaron varias horas y la familia Li junto con sakura estaban celebrando el compromiso, todos estaban muy felices, pero shaoran parecía no estarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sakura, quien lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le pasaba a su prometido  
  
-Shaoran, podemos hablar un momento en privado?-pregunta sakura en voz baja pero sacando a shaoran de sus pensamientos  
  
-si, claro-piden permiso y se retiran un momento hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión Li, y una vez allá sakura habla  
  
-que te pasa Shaoran?, estás muy extraño-shaoran se había quedado tras ella  
  
-bueno...lo que me pasa es...que mi madre no a aceptado aun nuestro matrimonio  
  
-que? pero que dices Shaoran, que no ves que tu madre ha permanecido todo el rato celebrando con nosotros?  
  
-si, pero no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra, además fueron mis hermanas quienes organizaron todo  
  
-pero tal vez el silencio es una forma de decirte que está de acuerdo-dice con voz muy tranquilizadora y dulce por lo que shaoran se acerca y le rodea la cintura, abrazándola  
  
-y que tal..si-pero sakura no lo dejo hablar, su dedo se posó sobre los labios de él, indicándole que era mejor que no hablara, a lo que shaoran respondió con un abrazo mucho más cariñoso, se sentía mal, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar  
  
-shaoran-interrumpe alguien haciendo que los dos se sobresalten  
  
-m..madre  
  
-se me había olvidado entregarte esto-dice entregándole una vieja espada, pero que se notaba, había sido cuidada muy bien, y a pesar de los años se encontraba en perfectas condiciones  
  
-que es esto, madre?-pregunta Shaoran muy indeciso aun abrazando a sakura  
  
-era de tu padre, se lo entregó tu abuelo el día de nuestra boda-en eso Ieran(N/A: creo que así se copia, o no?) se dispone a retirarse no antes sin decir-no habría podido elegir mejor a la futura señora Li-tras decir esto desaparece  
  
-ves que si tontito? Tu madre estuvo de acuerdo-le sonríe, Shaoran le responde la sonrisa, pero con un beso, los dos se quedaron ahí besándose pensando en muchas cosas, sakura estaba ilusionada, ya quería decirles a todos que se iba a casar, quería ver la reacción de Tomoyo.....Tomoyo!!  
  
-Shaoran-dice sakura separándose de él-nos hemos olvidado completamente de Tomoyo  
  
-tu te habrás olvidado completamente de ella, yo llamé a Eriol cuando llegamos a la casa, aunque él no habló, fue Nakuru y ya arreglé todo, ya verás que cuando lleguemos a Japón Tomoyo te va a estar esperando en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Shaoran....gracias-no pudo decir más, Shaoran calló a Sakura con sus labios. Después se dirigieron a la casa, pero no entraron directamente al salón en donde se encontraban los demás.........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-"el está enamorado de ti"-esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza, nunca había pensado que alguien como él se fijaría en ella y es que para ella él era un joven muy serio, además de extraño y nunca pensó que el podría....amar?, si, amar, amar a alguien hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida, era eso en realidad lo que Eriol sentía por ella?, cuando él volvió a Inglaterra, le dolió su partida, pero pronto lo superó y pensó que sólo se trataría de una simple atracción hacia él y borró ese sentimiento para siempre, pero que iba a saber que él estuvo enamorado todo éste tiempo de ella?, pero ella no podía hacer nada, había borrado ese sentimiento para siempre de su corazón y no le podría corresponder, pero también quería salir de allí, tenía mucho miedo y él era el único que a podía sacar. Suspiró lentamente y se quedó dormida, pasaron varias horas, tuvo varios sueños casi todos pesadillas, excepto el último...........  
  
"-es un lugar muy hermoso, puedo sentirme tranquila aquí-estaba en un bosque, había llegado a la orilla de un río, estaba rodeada de flores de distintos colores y de árboles muy grandes, muchos animales rondaban por allí pero ella no sentía miedo, pues estaba protegida...."como se llamara este lugar?", pensó  
  
-así es, es el lugar más hermoso que pueda haber visto-responde una sombra entre los árboles  
  
-quien eres?-pregunta con algo de inseguridad  
  
-no te preocupes, yo seré como un ángel guardián para ti, espero que disculpes el haberte traído hasta aquí, y aunque mi cuerpo no lo recuerde, yo, su alma, siempre estaré contigo, ya verás que no te volverá a pasar esto-dice la sombra algo nostálgica  
  
-no, si tu eres el ser que me trajo a este lugar te lo agradezco, es el lugar más hermoso y tranquilo que pueda haber visto  
  
-no me refiero a este lugar, me refiero al lugar donde te encuentras en estos momentos  
  
-que?-dice Tomoyo extrañada, le pareció oír algunas palabras que venían de él, pero si ellos 2 estaban en el mismo lugar?, no, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba rodeada de flores, ni sentada en el pasto, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sentada en el suelo frío y nada acogedor de un calabozo, había terminado su sueño, el único sueño que había podido tener en los últimos días, no pudo saber la identidad de aquella sombra, pero si recordar las palabras que dijo a lo último: "muy pronto te sacaré de allí, mi ángel...solo espera"  
  
-Eriol....-dijo casi en un susurro-sácame de aquí por favor, Eriol!!!-fue un llamado desesperado y triste, quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, y él le había prometido sacarla de allí  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-otra vez, sueños extraños-se despertó, tras oír a alguien gritar su nombre, no sólo la escuchó, sino que también la había visto, tenía la sensación de haber estado cerca de ella, de haber prometido algo, no recordaba muy bien, pero el nunca rompía sus promesas-QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!!!?-estaba muy confundido, eso lo asustaba, nunca había estado confundido, porqué ahora sí?, ya había tomado una decisión, tenía que aclarar las cosas inmediatamente.  
  
Notas de la autora: hola! Como han estado? Ojalá les haya gustado, a las 3 únicas personas que lo han leído U.U, ya saben si alguien más lo lee le agradecería que me mandara un mail o dejara review.  
  
Lizzy: te dejaría review pero cuando lo voy a enviar sale una cosa muy extraña U.U, así que te dejo la felicitación en este fic(si es que aún lo sigues leyendo)  
  
Recuerden que CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP(¬¬ cuanto las envidio!!T_T) 


	4. reencuentro anhelado y una visita inespe...

Hola!, como pueden ver aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo del fanfic, me tarde un poco en escribirlo, y es que para escribir este cap. Y el tercero se me agotaron las neuronas, espero que les guste  
  
"KIMI TO IRU MIRAI KATACHI DOREBA DOKO MADEMO TOBERU SA"  
  
"si mi futuro es junto a ti, puedo volar a donde sea"  
  
Capítulo 4: "reencuentros anhelados y una visita inesperada"  
  
Alguien tocaba la puerta, así que se dirigió hacia esta y abrió  
  
-que estás haciendo aquí??-dijo alarmada la guardiana  
  
-simple, he venido desde Inglaterra para ver a mi prometido-respondió con mucha naturalidad  
  
-que te queden las cosas bien claras, ninguno de los habitantes de esta casa se irá a vivir contigo ni con ninguno de tus dos demonios!!-dijo Nakuru amenazando a la joven que se encontraba frente a ella-haremos todo lo posible para que regrese la joven Daidouji y el amo Eriol se aleje de ti!  
  
-que es todo este escándalo Nakuru-sale Eriol de su habitación y pudo observar que enfrente de él se encontraba Nakuru, Kero, spi y Brenda.....- que estás haciendo aquí  
  
-hola querido Eriol, lo que pasa es que tu madre me dijo que habías venido a Japón y vine a verte de inmediato-tras esto corre hacia él y lo besa, un beso que fue correspondido cariñosamente por Eriol  
  
-amo Eriol!! Pero como le puede creer!!-interrumpe Spi alterado-tu que viniste a hacer acá?!  
  
-ya les dije que a ver a mi prometido!, Eriol discúlpame pero a veces tus guardianes se comportan de manera muy altanera  
  
-que?!-dijeron sus dos guardianes al unísono  
  
-tienes razón Nakuru, Spinel, discúlpense-dijo Eriol un tanto serio  
  
-pero amo....  
  
-háganlo  
  
-me disculpo de usted pero no de ella!!-tras eso se oyó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, Nakuru había salido corriendo  
  
-oye Eriol-pregunta Brenda con cara de inocencia-podemos hablar un momento, necesito decirte algo importante  
  
-claro, spi, Kero, podrían dejarnos solos un momento?, si quieren vayan y salgan a jugar por ahí pero tengan cuidado, nadie puede verlos, entendido?  
  
-esta bien-contestaron los dos  
  
Como le fastidiaba la "prometida" de su amo, que era lo que pasaba?, porque aparecía ella así, como si nada hubiera pasado?, maldición!! Quería seguir pensando pero alguien estaba sobre ella  
  
-oye!!quítate!!-gritaba ella sintiendo el peso de alguien encima de ella  
  
-si ya voy, pero esto lo hiciste a propósito  
  
-que?.....Touya!!pero que sorpresa, que estás haciendo por aquí, como has estado?-pregunto ella mientras se levantaba y se sonrojaba un poco, se veía tan guapo, traía puesto una chaqueta negra de cuero debajo tenía un jersey color blanco un poco ceñida a su cuerpo que hacía que se marcara su abdomen bien formado, y tenía unos jeans azul oscuro, mientras que ella vestía con una falda negra que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, unas botas negras y una remera azul clara(lo se, lo se, soy muy mala describiendo U)  
  
-te pregunto lo mismo-dijo tratando de parecer indiferente, pero cómo lo podías ser? Si en ese hermoso rostro habían lágrimas y se reflejaba una gran tristeza e ira.......pero que estaba pensando??!!  
  
-ya me voy, no quiero molestarte-dijo un poco avergonzada Nakuru  
  
-espera un momento, que es lo que te ocurre-"pero que estoy diciendo a mi ella no me importa...o si?"  
  
-Touya-dice con una voz entrecortada y abrazándolo, abrazo que asombrosamente fue correspondido, tras esto ella decidió contarle lo que pasaba.......  
  
Touya Kinomoto, mayor de los 2 hermanos Kinomoto, ya era muy grande y decidió independizarse y vivir en un apartamento que quedara cerca de su trabajo. Siempre fue muy popular, era hábil en casi todo, buen deportista, buen estudiante, y una gran persona(lo que demostraba muy en el fondo ¬¬U, pero lo era U), lo cierto es, que aunque fue muy popular, y lo sigue siendo, ha tenido pocas novias, 2 en sus 27 años de vida, fueron relaciones que duraron bastante tiempo, nunca se explicó como duró tanto tiempo con cada una, y es que nunca las amó, solo las quería. Antes no había tenido novia, había estado esperando a Kaho la mayor parte de su adolescencia, hasta que se cansó, no, no se cansó, otra persona la desplazó de ese lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Touya Kinomoto, sin que él se diera cuenta...  
  
-Nakuru, no crees que es mejor que te vayas a casa, ya es muy tarde-es cierto, era tarde, pero no lo suficiente, apenas eran las 7pm, ella había salido de su casa a las 2:30pm aproximadamente, desde eso había estado llorando, llorando por la aparición de esa mujer o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Touya, al principio había estado llorando por eso, pero cuando lo vio por la tarde, había llorado por él, por su amado Touya, por no poder estar con él de la forma en la que ella quería, así es, lo que había comenzado como un capricho se había convertido en amor, le dolía estar en aquel apartamento, la casa de Touya, por que quería que fuera suya también, que fuera de los dos  
  
-Nakuru  
  
-que sucede-dijo secándose las lágrimas  
  
-sucede que........-y como si Touya tuviera el poder de leer la mente se acercó a ella como nunca ha nadie lo había hecho, un beso lleno de pasión, si, ya se había dado cuenta quien había desplazado a Kaho de su corazón, eso le alegró el día, no quería seguir viéndola llorar  
  
-Touya....-dijo Nakuru al separarse, en realidad sólo dijo eso, siguió besándolo, primero tímidamente pero después ambos labios exigían más pasión, así que se fueron intensificando sus besos. Touya delicadamente fue quitando poco a poco cada prenda de Nakuru al igual que ella hacía lo mismo con él. Ya cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Touya comenzó a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de ella, tocaba tiernamente cada parte de su cuerpo, besando cada parte de este, el único cuerpo que deseaba en esos momentos y para siempre. Gimió un poco, sabía que eso dolería, pero que importaba, estaba con el hombre que amaba...........  
  
Estaba dormida, y es que que más podía hacer?, estaba encerrada y lo único que podía hacer era pensar, caminar en un espacio limitado y seguir pensando, estaba cansada de no poder hacer nada y se quedó dormida....  
  
"-y de que querías que habláramos?-pregunta el joven inglés  
  
-no, más bien dime que has pensado  
  
-que? del compromiso?  
  
-más o menos-responde ella-irás conmigo?  
  
-como que si iré contigo, claro que me iré contigo preciosa, tu eres mi prometida-dice esto dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-porque preguntas eso?  
  
-maldita sea!!! Sabes que odio que me mientas! Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!!, ya recordaste todo Eriol, todo!!  
  
-así que por eso has venido -dice mostrando su típica sonrisa-veo que eres lista, por supuesto que lo recordé todo, incluyendo tu nueva identidad  
  
-ya verás!!-se disponía a conjurar algo pero Eriol la interrumpió  
  
-no funcionará, todo lo que hagas será en vano, sabes porque? Porque aunque no la recuerde como a la mujer que amo en estos momentos, la recordaré como mi primer amor, desde niño  
  
-que?  
  
-así es, la primera vez que entré al salón de clases, en el primer instante en el que vi su sonrisa........sabes algo? Fui un tonto al no percatarme de que ella me gustaba antes de que me fuera a Inglaterra, ahora que sabes esto....  
  
-es mejor que mueras.......  
  
-que?  
  
-si no eres para mi no eres de nadie, morirás  
  
-Brenda, que no se te olvide que soy más poderoso que tu-"llave que muestras el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol.....libérate!"-que??!! Que hiciste!  
  
-no tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil-en eso sacó una espada e intentó matar a Eriol pero este reaccionó y se movió un poco más rápido aunque logró herirlo gravemente en un costado  
  
-que se siente saber que morirás Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya no podrás volver a ver a Tomoyo en éste mundo, lástima, hacían bonita pareja, pero al parecer ella no te ama  
  
-Brenda...-ya no podía, estaba muy herido, a cada palabra que decía Brenda se aumentaba la fuerza con la que manejaba su espada y a la vez aumentaba el número de veces en las que Eriol fallaba en su intento por escapar  
  
-Empezaré contigo, después con ella, y por último, tus guardianes, pero no te preocupes, sólo morirán ustedes dos, tus guardianes seguirán vivos, aunque....no puedo decir lo mismo de.....bueno no te adelantaré la diversión  
  
-no...no lo hagas Brenda, que vas....a hacer, piénsalo bien, por favor....  
  
-ya lo pensé mucho, yo te amé demasiado Eriol, adiós"  
  
-Eriool!!!-una pesadilla.....no...era más bien algo que había ocurrido, por Dios! Seguía ella! Tenía que escapar pero el miedo no la dejaba, estaba paralizada, llorando  
  
-ya despertaste-se escucha una voz al lado de ella, provenía de un hombre maduro, ojos azul oscuro muy penetrantes y misteriosos, y su cabello era tan negro como la misma oscuridad-no te asustes, he venido a ayudarte  
  
-a....ayudarme?-decía Tomoyo aún llorando  
  
-si, pero no si sigues llorando  
  
-te...conozco?, lo que pasa es que me resultas, un tanto familiar  
  
-jajajajaja, claro que nos conocemos, soy Zenki  
  
-queeee??!!! ze..Zenki??!!Oo, esto debe ser una broma!!! Como pudiste cambiar tanto??!-era verdad, había cambiado demasiado, antes era un demonio grande e imponente, daba la sensación de miedo, dado a que tenía 6 ojos y sus 4 colmillos estaban muy bien desarrollados, por no decir que sobresalían 5cm más que cada labio, y ahora....pues, era un señor de piel blanca, ojos negros, profundos y misteriosos, cabello negro con unos tonos grisáceos, cuyo rostro expresaba amabilidad pero a su vez una gran seriedad, cosa que hizo que la joven se asustara un poco, como era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto? Y....que quería él de ella?  
  
-no lo se, verás, esta es mi verdadera apariencia, cuando era humano....-su rostro se ensombreció un poco-pero no se porque regresé a la normalidad, pero dime, porqué te encontrabas llorando  
  
-bueno..-todavía le daba un poco de inseguridad, pero su mirada le inspiraba mucha confianza,(nnU que contradicción) se parecía tanto a la de...-lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño horrible, no, no fue una pesadilla, fue, algo como, una visión, algo que estaba ocurriendo-su voz sonaba entrecortada al recordar ese sueño  
  
-que pasa, que fue lo que viste?-pregunta el hombre que antes respondía al nombre de Zenki  
  
-bueno...no estoy muy segura de lo que vi, pero.....pero...Brenda-no pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por "Zenki"  
  
-después me cuentas, Brenda ya viene en camino-en eso la toma de la mano y salen corriendo, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Tomoyo, quien había descubierto algo, no tan nuevo, más bien, había nacido otra vez.......  
  
-amo....amo...amo!!-decía Nakuru-amo..despierte, por favor amo....Eriol no puedes hacernos esto...yo..yo me casaré con Touya en unos meses..se que es apresurado, pero hoy me di cuenta de que es el hombre de mi vida...amo-esto lo dijo con voz entrecortada, sus lágrimas salían, estaba sentada junto a un charco de sangre, en realidad, toda la habitación estaba salpicada por sangre, al lado el cuerpo sin vida de Eriol Hiraguizawa....-Eriol, no te puedes morir, no ahora!!, tienes que ir por Tomoyo, tienes que verme feliz, Eriol!!!-en ese instante sintió que alguien la tocaba por el hombro, al voltearse se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, a los dos los conocía perfectamente.....  
  
-tu eres....Tomoyo!  
  
Notas de la autora: ohayô minna-san!! nn, que tal el cap.?, por fin algo emocionante en este ffic TT pobre Nakuru, uno de los días más felices para ella y la autora le hace esto!! (pero que dices bubble, si tu eres la autora o ya se te olvido?!) TT yo pensé que ya estabas en tu casa Stephany, bueno, continúo, que hace Tomoyo al final de este capítulo?, Eriol estará muerto en realidad? O solo andaba de parranda? Quien es en realidad Zenki?, porque no hay SS en este cap?(te quieres despedir de una buena vez?!) algun día Stephany dejará su mal genio?(BUBBLE!), todo a su tiempo, nos vemos!! Espero sus reviews nn  
  
Recuerden, CCS no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todos ellos pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. 


End file.
